


Nectar

by gotnofucks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, Lactation Kink, Past Rape/Non-con, soft!dark King Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotnofucks/pseuds/gotnofucks
Summary: Steve’s waited a long time to have you again after the birth of your daughter
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 96





	Nectar

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr with the same name

The quiet babble of his daughter made Steve smile softly. He didn’t care if his council was upset that the King’s first child was a girl. Steve would have them sent to the gallows for so much as thinking of hurting his girl. Both his girls.

If he thought you were beautiful before, it was nothing to how lovely you looked now, with the glow of motherhood basking you in an aura that made you appear angelic. Steve was glad you’d gained back your strength, since the birth had been brutal, making you bleed almost to the point of worry. By the orders of the royal doctor, Steve was not supposed to take you for a few more weeks until you healed.

This forced celibacy gnawed at him every time he looked at your beautiful plump body, still retaining some of your pregnancy weight and swaying so prettily as you rocked your daughter to sleep. It was a shame that the King should see to his own pleasure when he had a perfectly good wife sleeping beside him. He could watch you all day, every day and not get tired.

“I was thinking we could let the maid look after our little doll tonight” He softly muttered to you. You were a new mother, and it was impossible to separate you from your baby. You insisted that she sleep in your room, your every waking moment devoted to her. It was sweet, and Steve loved how devoted you were to your daughter, but he was feeling neglected. He wanted one night where he could hold you in his arms, caress you softly and whisper his love and desire in your ear without the fear of waking her up.

“Um, for the whole night?” You hesitatingly asked, watching you girl grabbing at the air with her meaty hands. “I don’t know”

Steve comes behind you, resting his head on your shoulder and pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“Maybe not the maid, but Bucky and Sam could take her. They love Buckita” Steve said, and you quickly turned around, wagging a finger in his face.

“We are not naming our daughter Buckita!” You huffed and Steve chuckled, pulling you in for a sweet kiss before you pulled away.

“My Queen, I promised him my first born will be named after him.” Steve said and you pouted. You toyed with the lapels of his robes, biting your lip shyly.

“If I let them care for our doll tonight would you promise me that we won’t name her Buckita?” You asked, eyes wide and innocent as you gazed at him. Steve grinned, nodding enthusiastically. He’ll deal with a grumpy friend later as long as he gets to have you to himself.

+++++

Steve had to hold you back as Sam took your daughter away later. You hadn’t spent an hour away from her, and the prospect of being away the whole night made you nervous.

“They’ll look after her, come to bed wife.” Steve cooed to you as he dragged you back to the bed. He laid you down after removing your robes, leaving you in your night shift that hugged you snugly around the middle. You let him pull you in his arms, turning in them so you could snuggle closer. He used to scare you initially, the darkness that he kept in check let out only when he fell in bed with you.

Your innocence had always asked him to ruin you, your untouched body prepared for him to make you his. Arranged royal marriages didn’t have a satisfying end to them, but Steve proved you wrong. Yes, he took you against the statue of his late parents in the garden where anyone could spot you, he kept you confined to the chambers for days on end, driving so much passion from your body that you were dehydrated and bore his marks on every inch of your body. But that was until you got with a child. Your huge round body mellowed down the King, smoothened out the rough edges and made him yours in a way you did not think was possible.

“I missed you My King. So much.” You confess softly into the dimly lit room, only a few candles still burning in their stands. Steve hummed, nuzzling his nose in your hair. It had been so long since he’s held you this close, felt your soft body molding against his. You could feel his hardness poking you and you glanced up at him.

“Do you want me to…” Your hand reached between your bodies to palm him, gently squeezing. “I can use my mouth.”

Steve groaned, crushing you to him and enveloping your lips in his, kissing you soundly. Your warmth and willingness to please him made him feel more like a king than the crown on his head ever did.

“Not your mouth. I had something else in mind.”

He pushed you until you were on your back, head slightly propped up on a pillow. His eyes were trained on your breasts, watching the dark areola visible through the soft material of your shift. You watched in fascination as his hands unbutton you, pulling the shift over your head and leaving you bare.

“My King?” You questioned, a hand coming up to play with his beard and pull slightly on his long hair.

Steve was not shy in his demands of your body. You’d come to him an innocent girl, unaware of the world of pleasure. He had trained you every night, coaxed you into embracing the desires of flesh one orgasm at a time. He’d tied you up when you refused him, shown you that your purpose in life was his pleasure. The rough start became easier with every passing day until you hungered for him as much as he did for you. You knew his wants and desires better than any, you reveled in them in fact. Steve was possibly the only King in his lineage who hadn’t strayed after marriage. But how could he tell you he wanted to slide his cock between your breasts?

“My love, I want” He started, licking his lips. “I want your tits around my dick”

Well, maybe he could have worded that better, but the sight of your swollen breasts had him distracted. He knew how sensitive they were to touch, and the thought of this softness around his hardness had him panting. At your shy nod Steve quickly removed his clothes, grabbing his cock and pumping it as he very carefully straddled you under your chest, being careful to support his weight on his knees so he doesn’t crush you.

“This okay?” He asked and you nodded, your folds getting wet at the sight of your husband’s magnificent body. Your body had missed his touch, missed the intimacy and lust that had you waking up deliciously aching every morning.

“Steve, before we do this –” You tried to warn him, but Steve was already shifting forward, grabbing your soft mounds, and nudging the head of his cock between the valley. As he pushed them together to squeeze himself, two thin streams of milk burst forth, one shooting straight into the air and the other hitting Steve in his face.

He jerked back a little, sitting dazed as milk dripped from his forehead and down his face, a sight that made you rumble with laughter.

“I tried to warn you. I am too…full.” You said and Steve chuckled too. His tongue reached out to capture the drop of milk near his lips and he closed his eyes at your sweet taste.

“Full? Then wife I need to drain you.” He said and the next thing you knew he was shifting down and kneeling over you, your nipple in his warm mouth as he sucked. Your back arched at the feeling, hands fisting in his hair and pulling him closer. This was so different to how your doll suckled on them. With her you felt the need to nurture her, protect her, provide for her. But with Steve, his tongue swirling around your hard bud, you felt like a goddess gifting her nectar to a man worthy of it.

Steve switched between your breasts, suckling gently then going a little rough, squeezing one breast softly until it leaked, and your milk pooled in the valley of your breast. One of his hands was between your glistening folds, teasing your clit until he had you bucking under his touch, your pleasure doubled when you shattered below him.

“Oh god, I always knew you were the sweetest lady in the kingdom My Queen, but this just proves my point again.”

His hard cock was between your breasts, encased between your round softness and Steve slowly thrust between them. Lubricated by your milk, the glistening skin of his tool had your mouth watering, the erotic sight nearly taking your breath away. Steve looked entranced at the vision of it, his soft moans echoing around the chamber.

You wanted him so much in that moment, wanted to make him so happy. You touched your chin your chest and opened your mouth so that when he slid forward, the tip of his cock entered the warm cavern of your mouth and your licked him across his slit.

“By the gods!” Steve exclaimed, your tongue on him sending vibrations across his spine. He went faster, your milk leaking under his hands, your mouth meeting him at the end of every thrust. Your eyes met his, the lust in them drowning you both into a glittery haze of ecstasy. Steve’s hand shot out and held your head in place, his other hand aiming his cock at your open mouth and releasing his spent there.

His thick, warm seed coated your tongue and lips, but Steve held a finger, not letting you swallow. He bent down to suck more of your milk, hollowing his cheek slightly and you held in a moan at how sensitive you were. He came up and crushed your mouth with his, letting your own sweetness trickle inside your mouth, mixing with the salty taste of him as your finally drank it down.

Steve fell beside you, taking you in his strong arms as you kissed him, your body currently satisfied but heart still chasing after him. He held you close, the strong beats of his heart beating beneath your ear soothing you.

“You’re so good to me wife, too good to me. What did I ever do to deserve you?” He sleepily murmured and you smiled sweetly, hiding your face in his hairy chest.

You couldn’t wait until you were healed, until he could slide home inside you again, mark you, claim you and fill you again. You never knew nursing your husband could be as fun as this, and when you woke up with his mouth around your nipple again, you had to warn him to leave some for your daughter.

“I’d have you keep you round and full of my babies, if only to get a taste of you again and again.” He said, and you caressed his head, letting him nurse from you just a little longer.

+++++

“What the hell do you mean you named my daughter **_Sammy_** , Lord Samuel Wilson?”


End file.
